Where Are You Now, Susana
by jimelization
Summary: "My sunshine, you know where, where the heart leads you, there, either come to me, tonight, or wait for me in the sky…" - A sad songfic about Susan and Mike's love story.


_Where are you now, Susana  
by: jimelization _

**_A/N: First of all, I'd like to say that I HATED how they killed off Mike in the last season. This story is a bit sad, it was actually inspired by a song, and I decided to write it down. _Btw, 'Susana' is supposed to be read like 'SuZana". It's a foreign variation of the name._ I just recently re-watched the show again and remembered how much I love it, so there you have it. Enjoy. :) _**

* * *

_My love has no house,  
it follows only you,  
like a child, its home,  
alone knows not how to find_

Susan Delfino wiped the wetness from around her big, dark eyes as she approached her husband's grave with a bouquet of wild roses in her trembling hands. Even though a couple of years had already passed, she could still feel her tremendous dolor, each time she thought of Mike and their unfair fate.  
Almost 6 years had already gone by. Her granddaughter was a beautiful little girl, while MJ was a teenager. Julie was married and was doing successful in her profession. Throughout all these years, all this had been Susan's spiritual food. Even though her friends were all over the state and they hadn't seen each other in a while. Even though she no longer lived on Wisteria Lane, Susan had managed to focus on her kids and bring joy to both them and to herself, as much as that was possible.

Susan wasn't stupid. Ever since her husband's untimely death, she couldn't seem to allow herself to be breezy and optimistic as she had been before. And as much as it pained her, she couldn't change the facts. Mike was no more and with him, a piece of herself had died too.

She kneeled next to his grave and sobbed almost silently, as she gently placed the flowers next to his tombstone and then thought of him, just as she did every single day. She missed him terribly, but the years had taught her to smile more and cry less, each time she came to visit him.  
Mike would've wanted her to be happy, she knew it, and she tried to make that happen in his name. If only it wasn't so hard…  
Then, suddenly, as she stood by the grave, Susan remembered a particular song she had heard the other day. A song that she saw herself in. A song that had moved her to tears…It was as if this very sad musical piece was written for her and Mike._**  
**_

_My love has no bed,  
awake, I wander, day and night,  
wandering abroad,  
asking God,  
where's the hotel for the lonely?_

_Where are you now, Susana,  
my one and only love,  
I need you to hold me, to kiss me,  
where are you now, Susana?_

The brunette sobbed as she heard it all in her head. Then she mouthed the next part; a part which she was dedicating to Mike:

_My sunshine, you know where,  
where the heart leads you, there,  
either come to me, tonight,  
or wait for me in the sky…_

Susan tried to stop her tears from falling, but it was in vain. The other day, and she knew it sounded crazy, which was why she hadn't shared it with anyone, she had felt like her late husband was calling her through these words. He missed her, she realized, as much as she missed him. Susan hadn't given it a second thought- she had taken the long trip back to Fairview and then directly to the cemetery where her beloved Mike rested._**  
**_

_My love has no house,  
it follows only you,  
like a child, its home,  
alone knows not how to find  
_

_My love has no bed,  
awake, I wander, day and night,  
wandering abroad,  
asking God,  
where's the hotel for the lonely?_

_"I am lonely, without you, Mike."_\- the woman thought. _"Life without you is never going to be the same, no matter how many years pass."_

_Where are you now, Susana,  
my one and only love,  
I need you to hold me, to kiss me,  
where are you now, Susana?_

_My sunshine, you know where,  
where the heart leads you, there,  
either come to me, tonight,  
or wait for me in the sky…_

"Wait for me in the sky, Mike."- Susan whispered and let the tear roll down her cheek, as her hand caressed the letters forming '_Here rests Mike Delfino, beloved husband, father and friend'. _"I love you forever."

The day was cloudless and warm, but Susan didn't seem to notice, or care, for that manner. She was going to spend it with Mike, lost deep in her fondest thoughts and memories of their life, as the melody of the sad song about the woeful 'Susana' , she recognized herself in, echoed in her mind.


End file.
